Breaking The Game: Minecraft Fanfiction (Censored Version)
by SaefireWolf
Summary: This is the censored version of my super popular book by the same title (minus the stuff in parathesis). Here is the super stupid recap or whatever I put on the version on Wattpad. Also, If you would like to support me, do on down to and do me a couple favors. Read the chappies, vote on the chappies, and comment on the chappies. Alright onto the story! I dont have space
1. Intro to Character - Don't Need to Read

Hello guys! Dark Spector here today. I really do hope that this book goes good, but there is only one way to find out: you guys! So please make sure to comment on the chapters. Since this is my first book on here, im not sure if I can edit the text after publication, but I hope I can! I enjoy editing my work based on other people's tips and suggestions. I will also be taking suggestions for the next chapters, and look forward to seeing what people think of. Please excuse the few grammatic mistakes I make. I don't often miss them though, so don't worry.

(Ima try to make this version as close to the original as I can. Please consider checking out the real story on Wattpad. I'm trying to make a living off of that, so go support me!)

OK to start, my OC's name is Lora. She is a 21 year old who has been bullied all her life. Her parents were mentally abusing , so she pretty much believes that she is a horrible person. She loves Minecraft, and is a pro at most types, except modded. She loves reading about Herobrine, and his power over mobs and all his other amazing abilities. She has dated many times, either lowering herself for someone's standards in order to keep them, or getting beaten. She just couldn't seem to pick any good guys. She enjoys writing, and is an author of a few published books, free of course, so it wasn't much of a job. She was a YouTuber. She had a channel where she posted Parodies of Minecraft, usually about Herobrine. Again, he was her favorite bad guy.

Anyway guys, hope you like and that I didnt depress you too much. . PS, my books are the only things keeping me sane, beside my music. Have a good one, better than mine at least. Shouldn't be hard.


	2. Chapter 1

Lora sighed as she walks out of her last class. She always walks slow, so she leaves later than the mean girls, Teresa and Kelsee. They were always jerks to her, calling her names, and teasing her. Not to mention the boys that so loyally follow them. Jaxxon, Xander, Jeremy, to name a few. To top it off, they were all football players, so they knew how to hit hard. Most nights she walked home with a few bruises, sometimes in places that shouldn't be hit. They weren't nice to her, basically.

The snow outside the windows worried her. Lora walked home, she had no choice. The teen sped up, knowing that the brewing storm would only worsen the longer she waited. (Yeah, I'm changing her age. She is 17 now. Sry)  
She rushed to her locker, number 566, and was met with unspeakable evil. (That's why I'm writing it XP I I'll stop)  
POV switch! Lora's POV:  
Both girls were at my locker, trying to jam it so that they could get in.  
"Oh, look who it is." Kelsee pointed in my direction.  
"How you doing Dork?" Teresa tested me.  
My silky smooth voice earned a laugh. "Can I just get into my locker please?"  
"Teresa, should we 'just let her into her locker?'" she mocked me, and not very well I might add.  
"How about we do it for her? What's the combo?" Their attention shifted to Xander who showed up to help his ladies.  
He smiled at Kelsee. "What can I do for you, babe?"  
She smiled darkly. "Lora is being a jerk! (Did I forget to mention language? Oops!)" (Because this version doesn't have any HA!)

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before giving me a quick punch in the jaw. "Stupid." He called me.  
I stumbled back, wishing I was in Minecraft, where I could properly fight them, or at least run away. You see, my legs were weird. Besides being a nerd, I was bullied for having 'flat feet'. It's when your feet have no arch,so you have to stand and walk on your tippy toes. It is extremely painful and makes it hard to move. You must understand that I cannot walk without feeling pain, so I've become extremely pain tolerant over the years. (4 real. This sucks. Ruined my life.)

So I stumbled back,and fell, hitting the tile with a whopping thud. My head hurt slightly, but my legs were crying, burning up and down my calves.  
"Ow, gosh!" I said from my position on the floor.  
Xander punched me once more. With that, they seemed content, and left me alone.  
"Sometimes," I wished aloud, "I wish that I was in Minecraft, so I could be safe from this, and to meet Herobrine. I'm sure he wouldn't make me feel like a stupid idiot, or a dorky idiot like I know I am. He would probably just kill me and call me a noob. That's OK, anything is better than this."  
I walked back to my house, and my dad greeted me at the door. Greeted isn't the right term here, it's more like he shoved me inside before yelling at me about how dumb I was for being late. And just like everything else they said to me, I took it to heart. I was done thinking positive. Nothing positive would ever happen to me!

I was not allowed to dinner, though I nearly cried in hunger. I don't get breakfast most school morning, or lunch, ever. My dad was pissed at me for being late, so I just sat down my computer and booted up Minecraft.

The loading screen took forever, slowly inching the download bar. When it was finally done, she found that all her world's were gone.  
"Dang it Dad!"  
She knew it was him because he had done it before, many times.  
"Al-well" she quickly recovered. Creating a new hardcore world, she wondered if she would kill the wither this time. Everytime she did a hardcore game, she died fighting the wither. That was the furthest she had gotten. Once she had killed him but died from wither sickness.  
Hopping on, she excitedly checked her biome. It was a Savannah, much to her surprise. It was a beautiful one too, bordering a huge canyon that flowed between her biome and the taiga next to her. She instantly started to gather wood, benchmark, mine stone, the usual. But then something strange happened.  
Herobrine Hello LOneRAnger. (See what I did there? XD)  
"Oh my Goodness, Herobrine? I thought this was a single-player world?" She said aloud.  
Herobrine It is.  
LOneRAnger Herobrine? You're actually real? OML!  
Herobrine Of course, LOneRAnger. Meet me at -15 -30 and we can talk more.  
LOneRAnger Yessir.  
"Oh my flipping gosh! Herobrine! Who is trolling me, for real? This is too good to be true..."  
Herobrine Oh, but it is.

The coordinates had her at the other side of the canyon, so she used her planks to build across.  
"I wonder what he's going to do. Probably kill me, and tell me I'm a noob." She laughed at her own joke, but quietly, as not to wake her parent. She did the have enough blocks to build across, so she lept, thinking that it didn't matter. Herobrine was going to kill her, so it didn't actually matters did it?  
"Death by Herobrine," she thought to herself,"is that considered an honorable death."

Herobrine Yes.

"Guess so." She thought. How weird is it that he is answering her? He probably was a hacker who hacked her microphone dang it. Not very honorable.

She reached the coords, and looked around for the legend.  
"Where are you?" She said to herself, quiet as a mouse.  
That's when she saw the sign.

Turn around.  
-Herobrine

She did so, to see another sign. Her neck felt hot, like someone was breathing down her shirt.

In real life.

She stopped moving entirely, fear gripping her heart. Then it left.  
 _Death? I welcome death. My life is horrible. My legs don't work, I don't have any friends, my parents hate me, and everyone I date is flipping abusive! Why do I give a frick about living? I should have killed myself a long time ago. I'm worthless..._

"You shouldn't talk like that." The voice as husky, gruff, and surprisingly comforting.  
Lora whipped her Auburn hair around to face the god of Minecraft.  
"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Shock practically ruled her face, eyes changing from a blueish grey to a deep black, the exact opposite of his. The white eyes where blinding, lighting up the dim room. It was small and messy. A sleeping bag in the corner, and blood all over the floor.  
 _He's going to save me from this misery. Thank Notch._

He shook his head in a smirk. "Now LOneRAnger, will you come willingly, or will you have to be unconscious?" His voice was calming and soothing, but she knew that everyone could snap. She didn't want to make him snap.  
She nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

(Just edited this stuff, and holy crap I made a lot of mistakes... Dang, am I sorry guys.) ( I accept your apology, and after censoring this, yeah, you owe me, self)


	3. Chapter 2

"What do you want me to do?"  
He smiled. "You're the first person to come willingly. Congratulations."  
She blushed, making his cheeks deepen their tan color.  
"Take my hand, LOneRAnger. And hold on tight." He held it out to her.  
She gripped it tightly, and closed her eyes.  
"Wait." She suddenly said.  
He looked at her questiongly. "For what?"  
"I don't want to make you mad but, I'm afraid. Don't get me wrong, I relish death, but I don't want..."  
 _Don't want to make you mad but I'm afraid._  
 _Why is she worried about making me mad over_ _being afraid?!_  
This made the god angry.  
The girl cowered in his anger, releasing her grip on his hand and backing into the corner of the tiny room. Once she reached the wall, she huddled up into a ball.  
"What are you doing?" He asked her, curious.  
"Please don't hurt me, Mr. Herobrine, just kill me. I can't do this anymore." Though she was obviously trying to hide it, a tear fell from her beautiful eyes.  
Her sobbing became louder and more apparent. "I can't take it."  
For whatever reason, he felt pity for the girl. She was so beautiful, so sad. It was hard to believe that a girl this perfect would have such a horrible life.  
He sighed. Holding out his hand, he tried not to make her feel cornered by standing away from the door. She looked from him to the door multiple times before reaching for his soft, welcoming hands.  
"My name is Lora."  
"Beautiful." He commented, as he teleported the two into the game. "Your name is, I mean." He blushed,shocking her.

He watched as she walked forwards, watching her feet.  
"They don't hurt. I can run!" She remarked.  
"What are you talking about?"  
 _Can't humans run?_

After a little bit, she returned to the white-eyed god.  
"Herobrine, i- thank you." Gratitude was apparent on her face.  
He didn't know how to respond, so he just shrugged and put on his usual smirk.  
"If your done, there is something I would like to show you."  
Interest filled her now blue eyes.  
Like a child who had lost someone they loved and had just found them again , she clung to his muscular arm, not wanting to be separated.  
She was suddenly in the Nether, a very red place with lots of zombie pigmen and lava.  
She stuck close to him, knowing, somehow, that he was safe.  
"Um, er, Herobrine?"  
She turned away from the ghast she was watching to meet his glowing eyes.  
"Yes Lora?"  
"Do you, um, think that I'm stupid, or worthless?"  
He hesitated. This is what she had said in the hall of her school.  
"No."  
A tear slipped from her eye, and he wiped it away, soft skin crossing her's and making her blush.  
"I'm sorry," she instantly appologized,"it's just that no one has ever said that to me."  
"Hey, it's okay to cry."  
"No it's not." She mumbled. "You get in trouble for crying. Only losers cry. Like me."  
Her aweful words were true, to her. They had been told to her so many times, that it was fact, not fiction. She believed everything she said.  
"That is not true." He held her closer to her. She was slightly smaller than the seven foot tall man. She reached his chest.  
"That's what everyone says, though. Crying is showing weakness, and bullies prey on weakness."  
"Is that what happened to your cheek?" He asked her, "the bullies?"  
She hugged him, before nodding. He didn't hug her back, and she let go, blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry." She looked at the ground.  
Herobrine decided that, since it was already awkward, he should get the awkward things out of the way.  
"Alright, I have a few questions for you."  
"Shoot." She told him, watching the ghast fight a blaze.  
"OK, do you have a boyfriend, currently?"  
"No. I dumped him after (something happened... not suspicious at all XP)."  
He stared at her, and she just shrugged.  
"I don't think I'll ever find the perfect man."  
"Next question; do you have any children?"  
"Nope."  
"Do you have any family?"  
"My dad is a jerk, and tells me everything I know about myself. Everything negatives that is. And my mom tried to kill me when I was twelve. She is in jail. (This is big, I know.) And that's all the family I have."  
"Did you really mean what you said in the hall? About wanting to meet me?"She deeply blushed.  
"If it makes a difference, yes. I really did."  
"Alright, last one. Are you hungry?"

-Slight Time Lapse-

Lora couldn't help but be shocked by the size of Herobrine's castle; it wasn't very interesting as far as blocks go, but it was gigantic.  
Her mouth was open most of the way inside, until he noticed, and closed it, causing her to blush deeply.  
"It's so big! How do you remember your way around?" She asked him while admiring a painting.  
"Gut instinct, I guess." He joked with her.  
Her stomach growled.  
Herobrine laughed heartily, in his husky, comfortable voice. "Let's get you some food."

The dinning area was surprisingly small, built to house only a few at a time. He only really ever feasted with himself and his victims though, so he didnt necessarily need the extra space.  
He pulled out a chair for her, and snapped his fingers, food magically appeared on the table.  
Starving, she sat, but waited for the god.  
"Dig in." He released her, recognizing how she acted.  
Though he sat at the table to her left, he did not eat a morsel, while she shoved her face.  
(Not like that, ugh. She took a big bite, ate it, then repeated you weirdos! Lol)  
Once she had gorged herself to the point her hunger hunger was fun, she said," Herobrine? Are you really evil? You don't seem like it." _With your soft smiles and comforting voice and amusing laughter, not to mention how cute he looks. Ha, almost nothing can beat that, except beating. Dang it, all well. Hope I didn't jinx it._  
"You didnt jinx it." He gave her a knowing look.  
"Crap, you heard everything? Even...?"  
"The part about how cute I look? Yep." She blushed so hard, she had to turn around.  
"Oh my gosh whhhhy? That's not fair." She pouted.  
He grinned at her. "Well if it helps, I think your cute too."

 _Did Herobrine just call me_ _cute?!_ _Best day ever, dang. You can hear this too I guess._

 _"_ Yep."  
Lora broke down in a fit of laughter, doubling over with breathlessness. When she came back up again, he was standing directly in front of her. Instinctively, she cowered, but then she saw his eyes.  
Herobrine's POV:  
I stood in front of her, waiting for her to stop laughing. It was the perfect moment for a kiss, I knew for sure. But then, she saw how close I was, and held her hands over her face in a dont-hurt-me kind of stance. Then she say my eyes, and I thought she was going to scream, but she relaxed.  
"Sorry, I'm not used to having nice people around me. Usually when someone gets that close to my face, it's to hit me, and pretty hard. Sorry." She tried to explain. It was obvious she felt that she was giving away too much information, but she didn't care.

"Sorry Herobrine..." She said when he didn't respond.  
"My name is Hero. My last name is Brine."  
"Oh. I didn't know..."  
"Of course you didnt. Now you can be the only one in the world to know my real name. Not even Notch knows it, he's too busy removing me."  
She yawned after he finished, but her eyes gave him a sympathetic look.  
"I'm sorry Hero, that sounds lonely. " He nearly kissed her then, but he didnt want to come on too strongly.  
"Can I tell you something?"  
He gave her a nod.  
"My real name is Xora, but I got teased, so now I go by Lora. If you promise," her face got worried and her blue eyes faded to more of a black, "if you want to promise, not to tell it to anyone, or say it in public, I would like you to use it."  
 _More like I want to hear your voice say it. Your gentle voice roll the word off of you tongue._  
"I feel privileged, Xora. What a very beautiful name it is. Who would tease you about it?"  
He watched her savor him say it, and she giggled with excitement.

Xora's POV:  
 _When he said my real name, it was like nothing ever before. He didn't spit it out like it was unholy, or frown while saying it, and he called it beautiful! He's so perfect!_  
"Come, you must be tired. I have a room all set up for you." He's voice stayed at the same tone, the same handsome cadence.  
I followed him down the winding halls, getting more and more confused. I continually watch my feet.  
 _Painless is so weird, so different. It's nice. Like him._  
"Thank you." He accepted the mental compliment.  
"I have to be more careful what I think around you, don't i?" I laughed along with his grin.

"So this is your room." He aloud me a moment to look around. "This is my room." He pointed to the double doors just around the hall corner, across from my room. "I'm almost always here. If you need anything Xora, just call for me, okay?"  
"I will Hero."  
He seemed to enjoy when I said his name, just like I did when he spoke it.  
"Wait!" I called to him from down the hall. "Do you like to sing?"  
He chuckled and walked off.  
"Dang, that man is a walking puzzle."  
What brought up the singing comment, was an old memory. The only person who was ever nice to her. A girl named Deanne, who was my friend for a little bit. I was fifteen, she was sixteen and had her driver's license. We were singing in the car, our favorite thing to do, when some idiot slammed on the driver's side door, causing us to slam into them, and flip her car. She had a heart attack, and died. We don't know if she died from the crash or the anxiety of it. I got a broken rib, and suffered some head trauma, but I'm grateful to her that I'm still alive.

-Overnight Time Lapse-

Is saved for next time! Bye guys!

(I fixed the chapters, you should all be able to read them now!)


	4. Chapter 3 - First Kiss

_The sun was reflecting the white in his eyes, lighting up her face. The blue sky filled to the brim with the deep grey clouds, matching her eyes. No one but them._  
 _They were alone together, like he had been wanting, she had been begging. They were close, too close for his liking._  
 _This is wrong._  
 _He is a murderer, you a fool._  
 _This is wrong._  
No! Leave us alone!  
 _This is wrong._

"Xora, wake up! Are you okay? What happened?" I awoke to see his colorless eyes watching me, level with mine.  
"Hero!" Her eyes were were a deep black, meaning she was extremely fearful. He was starting to learn her signals. Xora stood up, and ran to the God's open arms.  
"He was so mad, so angry." She sobbed.  
Herobrine just held her. "Who? I will make them pay for scaring you."  
 _He really does care... But will it work?_  
"Hero, I saw something, so wonderful, so glorious, so perfect. I saw us, together. But then someone tore is away, telling me it was wrong. He was wrong, I know it!"  
He stared, nearly expressionless as the slack started to fade to brown. "You saw... Us?"  
She nodded, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. His lips softly grabbed onto hers, and he leaned in, eyes closed.  
"Hero, I don't-"  
He stopped, sad. "What?"  
She looked away. "This would be my first real kiss, I don't know how to..." ( it does make sense guys, just think about it)  
He touched his pointer to her lips, shushing her.  
"Just follow my lead."  
Xora nodded, blue eyes now staring at him excitedly.

She watched him as he leaned into her, lips nearly touching. Then she made the first move, much to his surprise. She moved her lips into place, and the touched, a spark igniting between the two. He took control, and she followed his lead, nearly mimicking his movements. She reached her arms around his head, running them through his perfect brown hair, pulling him closer to her. He obeyed, and the kiss lasted until she broke away, unable to breathe.  
"What did... you thi-think?" He asked between pants.  
Xora took a deep breathe before answering.  
"Hero, I think we're destined for each other. It was wonderful."  
Still breathless, he kissed her again, shorter this time.  
"Me too. Oh and about yesterday, yes."

He released her from his grip, and she sat on the bed. Yawning she said, "What time is it?"  
"3am. You were crying in your sleep."  
"That explains why I'm so tired. *Yawns* I'm going to go back to bed. See you in the morning."  
She laid down on the bed, and Herobrine tucked the red blanket overtop of her.  
Kissing he on the top of her forehead, he said,"Sleep well Xora."  
He was sitting in the chair at the end of the bed when she fell asleep.

-Time Lapse-

Herobrine's POV:  
 _She is so peaceful when she sleeps._  
He had a habit of watching his victims while they slept. He liked how unfearful they were, but this one, she seemed more afraid asleep than awake. Her thoughts betrayed her, telling Herobrine that that she didn't feel safe without him.  
"Hero, is that you?" She was talking in her sleep, a quality that was adorable to him.  
"Your not Hero, who are you?" Xora's face fell, and she scrunched together.  
"Steve, what kind of a name is that?" Hero grew angry.  
 _Steve? Why is she dreaming about Steve?!_  
"No, don't touch me! I'm with... Someone else." She tossed about in the bed. (how the **** do i fix this?)  
"Xora, wake up! It's me, it's Hero, your OK." He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her.

She shot straight up and out of the bed.  
"Steve stay away from me! Where is Hero? What did you do to him?!" She yelled at him.  
"Xora, its me! It's your Hero!" He comforted her.  
"Only he knows that name... Hero! I'm so sorry! You and him look so alike." She hugged him, sobbing into his chest. "I cry too much."  
He laughed loudly, shaking her delicate form like a dog in the rain. He swiftly picked her up, and carried her bridal style out into the hall.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked her after they had breakfast. "You have free reign."  
"Whatever I want?"  
"Whatever you want." He smiled at her.  
"Could we go to the end? I've never been before." She gazed into his perfect face.  
"You've never been to the end?"  
She blushed. "Never. I cannot figure out, for the life of me, how to throw an eye of ender! It's so hard!"  
He laughed again, making her blush deepen, and her eyes to a grey color.  
"What color are your eyes?"  
"Right now? Probably grey."  
"No, your normal color."  
"I don't have one. There is a color for each of my moods." She informed him. "Brown for sadness, black for fear, blue for excited or happy, green for anger and pain, gold for lust, and grey for love. I just figured out the last two." She said guiltily.  
He lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes.  
"What are you in love with?" He asked her, staring blankly into her eyes.  
"Not what, who." She said, gazing back at him.  
Then she launched a kiss on his lips, having to jump up to reach them. He caught her, and held her were she stayed where she was until he her her down.  
"Now Xora, hold my hand. We're off to see the Ender Dragon!"

(Oh! So much for a cliffhanger. Don't do to good with those, XP. I know it's only chapter three, but the kissing had to happen, wouldn't you agree? It was perfect, in my opinion. Good job Herobrine. You caught a nice one.) (oh wow, that was cringey :-*...)


	5. Chapter 4

Herobrine's POV:  
Teleporting took quite a bit of energy, but not as much as teleporting to different dimensions. I keiled over, breathless, nearly falling into Xora.  
"Are you OK?" She asked me, trying to hold me up.  
I laughed at her. No matter how much stronger I am, she still tried to help me. "Yeah, I just need to take a breather.  
She laughed, a smooth, calming sound that was extremely attractive. "The mighty Herobrine needs to take a break. Wow, that must take a LOT of energy."  
I nodded. "You have no idea."

After I regain my breath, I turn towards the sky, and called loudly.  
"Ender! Get over here! I want you to meet someone!"

Xora's POV:  
He called to someone named Ender, and quite loudly. That's when I saw the Ender Dragon flying swiftly towards us.  
"Eek!" I said before hiding behind Hero. "Don't let it kill me." I asked him.  
He chuckled, before petting the dragon's head like it was a tamed wolf.  
"Come on out, he won't hurt you." He called to me lovingly.  
I walked out in front of him, facing the dragon. I held out my hand, and like a cat, he rubbed up against it, making me giggle.  
"Your eyes, what are they doing?" It spoke to me.  
I opened my mouth in shock. I quickly recovered, seeing as I was in Minecraft, with Herobrine.  
"They have no one permanent color. They often change. Why, what color are they now?"  
"A very deep blue, almost purple."  
"Purple?" I say. "That is a new one."  
Herobrine turns to face me. "It's a very beautiful color, not as good as your grey though." He told me.  
 _Oh my gosh. He is so cute, in a cheesy, cringey way._  
"Thanks, but your more cute."  
I quickly hug him, and then continue to pet the gigantic creature.  
"Wanna go for a ride?" He grabbed my hand, stepping onto the big dragon.  
"Oh my Gosh, Herobrine, your lieing! Of course!" I nearly jumped onto Ender, and Hero sat me down behind him.  
 _Now, beside the view, I can enjoy him without him noticing. Best day ever!_  
He chuckled, and I remembered that he could read minds.  
"Crap, Hero. Why do you do this?" I laughed at my mistake.  
"Well, I won't know when your doing it, but I'll notice." He joked with me.  
"Oh gosh."

Halfway through the tour of the end, I noticed my hunger bar was nearly empty.  
"Um, Hero?"  
"Yes my dear?" He says without facing me.  
 _He called me his..._  
"Is that not ok with you?" He turned to look at me, expecting the dragon to fly itself.  
"It's a little weird, I guess I'm just not used to it. Maybe wait a bit."  
"But," he interjected,"I claimed you. Sealed our love with the first kiss. You are mine."  
I laugh. "Maybe I want to play hard to get."  
He copied my expression, bringing his lips closer to hers.  
"Hard to get, Herobrine. Hard to get."  
He pouted, white eyes argueing with her light blue ones.  
"Can we come to a mutual understanding? I can't bear to be away from your lips." He said seductively, his soft hand slidding along my cheek, and up the other side.  
"Ow. You touched my bruise."  
He kissed my good cheek, the one that wasn't bruised. "I'm sorry. Is it still there? It's been at least two days."  
"Speaking of the long the long time, wait did you say TWO DAYS?! We've been in here for a whole day?!"  
"Yes. Are you hungry?"  
I gasp. "I'm at two hearts! I'm starving." ( And yes, i mean hearts. She is out of hunger, so she is dying. Come on, noobs...)  
"Ender, land on this island. _My_ dear, needs to eat."  
"One and a half, Hero. I'm feeling light-headed." The lights started to fade in and out.  
"Hang on, Xora." I couldn't even discriminate his eyes from the surrounding area.  
"Hero..." Black filled my vision, blocking out everything. "What's going on...?

"Xora, come on, come on! You've got to wake up!" He called to her.  
He had fed her multiple times, and her hearts didn't seem to be moving at all.  
"Notch. I need help, or she will die. I need Notch."

-After Herobrine had Carried Xora To Notch-

Notch's POV:  
The brother I had not seen since 1.6.6 suddenly appeared in front of my throne in the Aether, carrying a small lady, in a very gentle manner. She seemed to be unconscious.  
"Brother, what brings you to me after all these years?"

He grunted angrily. "I am not your brother, Notch, not since you tried to remove me."  
"So why visit me? Have you decided to change your ways?" His anger did not affect me.  
"I, um, regretfully, need your help." He set the female down affectionately, taking care to make sure she was comfortable.  
"With...?" I pushed him for the answer.  
He sighed, obviously irritated. "This girl. I need help waking her up. She hit one heart because of lack of food, passed out, and I couldn't wake her up."  
I chuckle. "Herobrine, brother, another one of your victim's? Why don't you just kill her and save you this guilt?"  
He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Because I, um, fell in love with her."  
My mouth just dropped, shock widening my eyes as well as causing me to sit straight up in my throne. "Love? With a human? Herobrine, this is wrong."

Herobrine's POV:  
"Love? With a human? Herobrine, _this is wrong."_  
 _"_ _He kept saying that it was wrong, our love." That's what she told me._  
"It was you." I told him, coming to a realization.  
"What?"  
"Nevermind Notch, just help me with her." I was done asking. She could be dying, and he wouldn't know it.

"She has a full hunger bar, but her hearts aren't restoring. Something is keeping them from... Herobrine, did she ever say she was in love with you as well, or give you that impression?" He asked him after examining her.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Have you ever _kissed?_ "  
"Um, do you really need to know?" Though I tried to keep my cool, it was difficult to hide the redness in my cheeks.  
"So you have. Well, brother, you are the only one who can save her now. Your souls are linked. If you've noticed, your hearts have been going down too, you just have more health than her. If you do not save her before your hearts run out, you will both permanently die in this world. If you weave her into the code, you might be able to do what you do with her, but that is for another time. I will leave you to it."  
I tried to process what just happened and what needed to happen.  
"Also, brother, I want to meet her when she wakes up."  
"Fat chance." You whisper at him from a distance.

"OK then." I lifted her up again, carry her to the corner, sitting her up against the wall. I watch her eyes for a moment, wondering if she would open them for me. Nothing. I look at her face one last time before leaning in for the kiss. This time, it is full-blown and passionate. I don't leave anything out. I just hope my love for her wakes her up.


	6. Chapter 5

"Lora, please wake up." A soft, husky voice greeted me as the color showed up once more.

"H-Hero?" My meek voice surprised me.

"Thank Notch you're alright! It's me, I'm here. You're ok."

My eyes opened to greet his blindingly white ones. "Hero!" I fell into him, wrapping my arms around him with the intention of never letting go.

"Wait, I think I deserve something after that rescue." He looked me in the eyes, attracting my attention immediately.

"Oh sure." I say half-heartedly, before leaning in and planting a kiss on his perfect lips. I then tried to pull away, but he had a grip on me, an iron one at that. So I just took a breath and kissed him back. Our lips melded together as if they never had before. He pulled away earlier than either of us had liked, for he heard a voice that I had ignored.

"Excuse me, this is cringey for everyone." A masculine voice sounded. **(my friends hear this phrase every day lol)**

Herobrine gave me a look.

I ignored him, knowingly angering him. "Who are you?" I politely ask the man.

"Notch. And you are...?"

He looked at me with an interest in my eyes.

 _Hero, what color are my eyes? Why is Notch watching them?_

He turned his gaze to me, and I knew he had heard me.

 _Thank Notch he can read minds._

"The orange has completely disappeared now, replaced by blue."

"Orange? Y-you saw that?" I turned my face away from them, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Excuse me, young lady. I asked you what your name was."

I hide behind Herobrine, his harsh voice frightening me.

 _Will he hurt me?_

"No. Tell him your name." He reassured me.

"M-my name is Lora, sir." I made sure to block our vision. I didn't want anything to happen, though I knew Hero would protect me if something did.

"Hmm. Interesting. Are you sure, or did you just make that up for yourself?" He could see right through the guise I had been wearing for many years.

I didn't respond, just hid behind my loving Herobrine.

"Do you mind if we have a minute alone?" I couldn't tell who he was talking to, but Hero gave him a nod before turning to me.

"This man will not hurt you. Just answer honestly, _my_ dear."

I giggle. "What did I say, Hero, hard to get."

"Just don't be afraid of him. I am still here, just yelp for me if anything happens. He cannot do anything to you that I cannot rescue you from. But first," he lifted her chin, looking into her eyes,"I must do something."

He placed one hand on my head, warming my skin in a blush.

"There. Now I can track you wherever you go."

I nod, and give him a hug before he steps away, leaving me to face Notch alone.

"Lora, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you think of my brother?"

"That's a very general question, sir. Could you be more specific?"

"What do you think of him, appearance wise?"

I blush deeply. "If you don't mind me using the word, he is (bleep). And confident, and cute, and _so_ perfect. There isn't a single thing wrong with him, appearance wise, as you put it."

"How about mentally?"

"He is protective, and romantic, but knows his boundaries and hasn't dared cross them. It's a little disappointing, if we're being honest, but it's a good trait. I don't understand him, even though he can read me like a book."

"Has he ever.. how do I put this, caught you without clothes (should i censor this more?), or vise versa?"

"Awkward," I whisper before continuing,"No.

"Do you want to?"

"You're asking me to be honest?" I question him.

He gives me a straight look. "Yes."

"Alrighty then. I love him. With all my heart, and with love comes lust, so yes." (im being honest… geez)

"Do you like to sing?"

"That was out of the blue. Um, well I did. My friend died in a car crash where we were singing. It was our favorite thing to do in the car. But yes, it's enjoyable when no one can hear you."

He pondered on that.

(Switching to weird POV. Don't know what it is called, but it uses you instead of me or I.)

(Nevermind, it's first person.) (lol, im funny)

"Has he sang with you yet?"

"No. I've only known him for two days, sir."

"And yet you both say you're in love."

Your smile fades, and you hear the voices in your head calling you names.

 _Worthless. Useless. Ugly. Pointless. (bleep( this is so much easier)). Dork. Stupid. Wasteful. Dumb. Pathetic. Weak._

"Did he say those to you?"

You realize you said them aloud, mouthing them as they popped into your mind.

"No. He's the one who tried to dispel these beliefs. He tells me that they are lies, but I know they are not."

"So you think all those things about yourself?"

"I know them. I've been taught them since I could understand words."

He looked at you, your tiny frame shaking in cold.

"Last one. Do you love him?"

"Are you joking?"

"No."

"Yes Notch, sir. I love him. I don't know about him, but _I_ love him with everything I've got."

"Ahah. We shall see."

The world starts spinning, around and around, until you find yourself in an empty taiga biome. There was nothing. The snow was falling heavily from the sky, freezing you solid. All you have on is one of Herobrine's teal shirts, and your pants. The cold wind wrapped around you, locking you in a cold limbo.

"Help, someone, anyone!"

You call uselessly into the winds though you know no one can hear you.

"Help, please!"

You sit down in the snow, trying to keep warm in the dropping temperatures.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" (jsyk this is not Xora speaking)

You perk up. "Help!"

A tall man comes up to you, outfit reminding you of Herobrine's.

"Hero? Is that you?"

He came closer, and helps you up and out of the snow.

"Hero? I guess I'm a hero, but my name is Steve."

"Steve? That is a strange name." You tell him, sure that you've heard it before. But you can't remember anything except your name, Lora.

(Wow, lol. I'm impressed with myself)


	7. Chapter 6 - Hero's Back!

The Steve guy lifts you in his large arms, and you snuggle into his warm body, freezing.

"Wh-where are you taking m-me? It's s-s-so cold!" You ask him between chattering teeth.

"Dang, you're frozen. I'm taking you to my house, if that's okay with you. It's much warmer there." He talks confidently, but with a hint of guilt.

You stay silent for the rest of the walk.

(Alright, we're switching out of the awkward POV. It's ok now. You can breathe. XP) (legit took a deep breathe, then realized the nightmare wasn't over. I still have to edit XP)

Lora's (Xora's) POV:

"Is that it?" I point to a blown-up little wooden house covered in snow.

"Underneath it, yes." He responds.

He carried me indoors, before letting me on my feet. I stumble, and worry that my legs are being weird again.

"You legs are just cold, you'll be fine." The Steve guy assures you.

He leads me down a tunnel, like a mining-staircase, and it opens to a very wide area, with a netherrack fire in the middle. I sit down on a rock infront of it, and warm my hands.

"So, what's your name, stranger?"

"Lora, I think." I respond. It doesn't sound right, but it's all I can remember.

"You don't know?" He looked at me inquisitively.

"I don't remember."

He looked away. "Are you hungry?"

I check my hunger bar, seeing it was full. "No, I guess."

I give a small yawn, and Steve yawns as well, in a larger, more manly yawn.

"You look tired, we should get to bed."

I nod, agreeing with him.

He leads you to a single double bed, and blushes deeply. "This is all I have."

"Do you have an extra one, or some extra wool?"

He shakes his head no. "I made carpets. I didn't think I'd need wool anymore."

(This is realistic Minecraft, ppl. We cannot move beds when we are super tired, just pretend, m'kay?) ( I CAN'T EDIT THIS OUT! ITS AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE STORY! SRY KIDS)

"Well, that was dumb. No offense, I mean." I quickly went back on it. Something told me not to push him.

"It kinda was, I know. So, which side do you want, left or right?"

"Ladies are always right." You remember someone saying, a dance instructor maybe. (Ode to Mrs. Johansen! Best Dance Teacher Ever!)

He laughs at my joke, then lays down on the left side. He pays the bed next to him, and I carefully climb in, making sure not to cross the middle.

"Oh gosh (the cringe of putting this word, ugh), tonight is going to be interesting."

He chuckles, in a voice that reminds me of someone or something that you love. "Goodnight Lora."

"Goodnight." I say, before drifting off to sleep. (yo, it ain't officially announced, but there is a timelapse here)

I wake up to see him staring at my eyes, his hands in my hair, his shirt (on? Ugh, cringe).

"Steve, what are you doing?"

He leans closer to you, parting his lips.

"No, don't! I'm with... Someone else." I don't remember who, but you know that there is already someone you love.

"Why not?"

"I'm already in love. I cannot do this." I respond, hopping away from him as anger burns in his eyes.

Then, a more comforting voice sounds. "That's my girl."

A Steve with glowing white eyes lifts me into the air, with him, away from Steve.

"Who are you?"

"Babe, it's Hero. I'm here."

"Hero? I don't remember..."

He frowns. "Xora, i-."

I cut him off. "You promised! You said my name in front of Steve, you liar." I giggle, remembering everything.

An angry Steve launched towards us, diamond sword in hand. I hang on for dear life as the two clang sword on pick, mercilessly attacking. Steve tried to grab me, and Hero sliced off his right arm, and he slammed into my side with the sword, leaving a bloody gash under my forearm.

"Gah." I gasp, then bite my lips to keep from crying out in pain. To my relief, Hero didn't seem to notice, he just kept fighting. I didn't want to distract him, and have something happen. He set me down on the ground, and then lead Steve away from me. I quickly looked through Steve's chests, trying to find a weapon, so that I could help. I saw a bow without enchants, and a few arrows. If I was going to help, I would do it from a distance.

I aimed for his middle, knowing that my shot wouldn't hit where I aimed, and fired. The arrow imbedded itself in left leg, making him fall. Hero looked at me in amazement before stabbing the wounded Steve through the heart, the chat message coming up in the corner of her eye.

 _ **Steve**_ _was slain by_ _ **Herobrine**_ _using "_ _ **Vengeance"**_ _._

"Vengeance, huh?" I laugh at the sword's name.

He smiled, and kissed me, holding me in the air for as long as I could stand.

Setting me down, he say me biting my lip, and saw blood on his hand.

His expression grew worried. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

I touch my side, wincing as the pressure hits it. "He grazed me, nothing horrible." I respond.

Herobrine crouches, trying to get a good look at the wound. "A graze, Xora? That is not a graze. Let's get you home." He lifts me up, holding me very carefully.

"Wait, do you have the energy?"

He snickers, and suddenly we are back in my room. He sets me gently on the bed, and watches as I breath in relief.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here. Now," he points to my shirt,"(on again? idk) with it. I need to put gauze on your wound." (lol, he's so chill. Or for u fancy peeps, nonchalant.)

I blush, remembering what Notch (didn't) asked me. I shake my head, and start to slip it (on sounds almost as wrong here).

Herobrine turns around, and blushes. "Dang." He comments. (should i even try?)

"Oh my gosh, why? Can't you just keep that to yourself?" I lie. Him blushing boosts my confidence by a million, knowing that I'm not the only one who has feelings.

He grins. "You know you like it." He tells me, clearing all suspicion.

With the gentle care of an iron golem (r they gentle?), he lays the gauze on the gash, making me wince. He stops when he sees I'm in pain, but I give him a thumbs up, indicating that he should continue. Putting pressure on the wound, I gasp in pain, and bite my lip, causing blood to flow down my mouth.

"Your eyes, the green is so deep, I should stop." He mutters.

I grab him hand. "No, it needs to heal. It will hurt worse if you don't."

He nods, continuing to wrap the bandage around my ribs.

"Ow, ow ow ow! Maybe not! Shnitzel, it hurts!" I shout, ribs burning.

He checks how far he has to wrap, then lunges into a kiss. My attention is completely on him, as I kiss him back. He tries to wind the bandage around my damaged side, and hold my attention.

He finished. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

"What are you sorry for? It was smart, dumb(dummy?)." I tease him.

"Oh, ho ho. Fiesty little thing. Come me're, you." He pulls me into a soft hug, careful of my wounded patch. After, he lies me on my bed, telling me to sleep. "You think you heal fast when you sleep in real life, you'll be amazed how quickly you heal in the game."

I yawn, not argueing his point.

Then,as I drift off, he starts to sing. A beautiful sound, one that I would expect to come from an angel, not my Hero.

"Their coming, I'm running out of food.

No place to run, I'm in my own tomb.

This is goodbye, the end of the line.

Their coming, I'm running out of time. " (almost started singing along lol)

"And I, I started so small.

I was over my head, I had nothing at all.

And I, I built up my walls.

With no reason to run, never thought I could fall."

"You-you sing so well. Who taught you?"

"Myself. I listened to music to calm my nerves, even wrote a few songs. Nothing too good, just a few parodies. Where did you learn?"

He gazed at the floor. "Notch taught me. It was one of the only brotherly thing he ever did."

I just nod, noticing how awkward he felt.

"You, wrote songs?"

"Mmh. Parodies."

He blushed, embarrassed. "Would you mind singing one to me? I'd love to hear it..."

"Oh gosh, Hero, I don't think you'd like it."

"Awe, come one. Just the latest one you've done. I won't judge."

I blush. "I wrote it in the real world, while I still wrote random shnitzel (WHY AM I USING THIS?!) about you. It's in that chest." I point to the orange chest hiding behind a chair.

He grabs something out of it, handing her a paper. "This?"

"Uh huh. Look, I don't think it's that good, you wouldn't like it. Much less coming from me."

( My song, yes I had to include it. Since I've maxed out my number for this chapter, it will have to be in the next one. Keep in mind that I am a very depressed person, so don't judge the mood of the song. PS it makes more sense with the music video, which isn't on YouTube yet. I'm waiting on a new microphone, for recording. I'll get it February, for those who care, for my birthday. Can't wait. So, this is kindof a sneak peek, lucky you! Anyway, thanks 4 reading!)

(1555 words ppl! So cool!)

(Nevermind, I fixeded (this is slang peeps) the chapter. We at 1575!)


	8. Chapter 7 - World's Shortest Chapter XP

"Try me..." He told her, trying to convince her to open up. "I'm very forgiving." He chuckled darkly.

"Haha, I'm sure that the fabled Herobrine is _oh_ so forgiving." I joke.

"Fabled? I thought we established that I was real." He joked.

I shake my head. "You know what I mean, Hero."

He was sitting is the chair at the foot of my bed. I was in my large red bed, sitting on the end furthest from him. His glowing white eyes watch me with a strange gawk, mostly adorable.

"Burn away..." I started, quietly singing the first line of the song.

( this is because i don't like the song i wrote. Go to freaking wattpad if u love me. Unless i told u not to, then 4 reals, don't)

I stop, noticing his absence of attention. (she actually sing much more, but i deleted it ^^ rekt)

He looks up at me, "Why'd you stop?"

I blush. "I'd rather not continue, and besides, my ribs hurt from the pressure."

He turns away, remembering that little detail with an embarrassed grin.

I give him a look before going to bed. "Goodnight Hero."

My eyes close, blinking, before fading into black. "Goodnight Xora, _my_ dear."

"Oh my..." I fade out.

-Timelapse-

(Oh yeah, haven't had one of these in _forever._ Lol, get it? Ik it's bad, but I'm trying my act at humor. Be positive.)

She woke up, first thing she sees is the god of Minecraft, perplexing white eyes glistening in the red room. The lava from outside reflected from the square windows, combining with his glare, bringing a pinkish glow to the bedroom.

"Good morning Hero."

"Are you still trying to play hard to get? Or can I claim you?"

(nope not happening, go read on Wattpad 4 the real stuffs. This is so heavily edited that it isn't even the story anymore, sry)


End file.
